Drama
by polkadotts15
Summary: It's Senior Year and Troy is foccusing on getting a shcolarship for basketball and is starting to forget about Gabriella. TROYELLA Summary sucks. Better than it sounds.


**Hey here's another HSM oneshot hope you like it. Read and Review.**

Gabriella Montez is sitting in her room thinking about to break up with Troy because he's totally ignoring her and cancelling dates.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gabriella walks into school and to her locker to find her soon to be ex-boyfriend Troy standing there. He moves out of the way when she comes and he says, "Brie look I have to cancel our date tonight…" Troy starts but gets irrupted.

"You know what Troy I'm sick of you cancelling our dates so you know what; it's time for me to go my own way." Gabi says.

_I gotta say what's on my mind Something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged It's so hard to say But I gotta do what's best for me You'll be okay..._

Gabriella sings while holding on to Troy's hands.

_I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find a place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way_

Gabriella then her hands out of Troy's and walks away while Troy stands there thinking about what she was singing.

_Don't want to leave it all behind But I get my hopes up and watch them fall every time Another color turns to grey and it's just to hard to watch it slowly fade away I'm leaving today cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be okay…_ _I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find a place in this world someday But at least for now _I gotta go my own way

Troy then walks up behind Gabi and starts singing.

Troy: _What about us? What about everything we've been through_

Gabriella: _What about trust?_

Troy: _You know I never wanted to hurt you_

Gabriella: _And what about me?_

Troy: _What am I suppose to do?_

Gabriella: _I gotta leave_

Troy and Gabriella: _but I'll miss you_

Gabriella: _So I've got to move on and be who I am_

Troy: _Why do you have to go?_

Gabriella: _I just don't belong here I hope you understand_

Troy: _I'm trying to understand_

Gabriella: _We might find a place in this world someday but at least for now_

Troy: _I want you to stay_

Gabriella: _I gotta go my own I've got to move on and be who I am_

Troy: _What about us? _

Gabriella: _I hope you understand_

Troy: _I'm trying to understand_

By now everyone in the hallway is looking at them

Gabriella: _We might find a place in this world someday but at least for now I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way_

Gabriella finishes singing and then the bell goes so Gabi goes to homeroom.

**AT LUNCH**

Gabi walks into the cafeteria and goes and sits down at her usual table with her friends. Gabriella goes to the table to find Taylor and Sharpay sitting at the table.

"Hey." Gabi says.

"Are you okay after this morning" Sharpay asks.

"Ya, I'm fine." Gabi replies.

"Are you sure?' Taylor asks.

"Ya." Gabi says.

"Are you still going to do the talent show?" Kelsi asks sitting down.

"Ya, just not with Troy." Gabi answers, "And I don't care if he sings the song we were going to do together either."

Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke all walk up to the table and sit down. Gabi stands up and says, "You know what, I'm not very hungry so I'm going to go."

Gabi walks out of the cafeteria and walks to the music room and starts writing the song she is going to sing at the talent show.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gabi is at her locker when Troy comes up to her and asks, "Can we please talk?"

"No." She says.

"Please." Troy begs desperate to talk to her.

"No." Gabi says simply.

Just then the bell rings and Gabi walks to homeroom.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Troy is at basketball practice and can't make a single shot go in the basket. He is just too depressed over his break up with Gabi.

"Troy." His dad calls and waves him over.

Troy walks over to his dad and says, "Yes dad."

"Go shower and go home your not doing yourself any good practicing." His dad tells him.

"Okay." Troy says sadly and then he glumly walks to the locker room.

Chad, Jason and Zeke all look at him and then at each other and know that they have to do something.

**THE NIGHT OF THE TALENT SHOW**

Gabriella is back stage waiting for the talent show to start along with Troy who she is standing by against her will, Sharpay and Ryan.

"First up this evening we have Sharpay and Ryan Evans singing Fabulous." Ms. Darbus announces.

Sharpay struts on stage while Ryan just casuals walks on stage and they begin singing.

Sharpay: _It's out with the old and in with the new Good-bye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue A dip in the pool, a trip to the pool Endless days in my chaise The whole world according to moi_ _ Excuse me thank you Ice tea imported from England, Lifeguards imported from Spain, Towels imported from Turkey, Turkey imported from Maine_

Sharpay and Ryan: _We're gonna relax and renew_

Sharpay: _You go do I want fabulous that is my simple request all things fabulous Bigger and better and best I need something inspiring to help me get along. I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? _

_Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops Where is my parda tote? I need my tiffany hair band And then I can go for a float/_

Ryan and the Sharpettes: _A summer like never before_

Sharpay: _I want more!_

Ryan and the Sharpettes: _She wants fabulous That is here simple request All things fabulous Bigger and better and best She needs something inspiring to help her get along, She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

Sharpay and Ryan: _Nothing to dicuss Everything's got to be perfect _

Sharpay: _For me _

Ryan: _She wants fabulous That is here simple request All things fabulous Bigger and better and best She needs something inspiring to help her get along, She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

Sharpay: _This won't do, that's a bore That's insulting, I need more I need, I need I need, I need I need, I need I need FABOULOUS _

Sharpettes: _Fabulous hair, fabulous style Fabulous eyes, and that fabulous smile_

Sharpay: _I like what I see I like it a lot_

Sharpettes: _Is this absolutely fabulous_

Ryan: _Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous_

Sharpay: _Absolutely… Not_

The audience starts clapping and Sharpay struts off stage with the girls and Ryan following her only walking causley.

"Thank- you Mr. and Miss. Evans." Ms. Darbus says.

**A COUPLE NUMBERS LATER**

"Next up we have Miss. Montez singing Unlove you." Ms. Darbus says.

Gabi walks on stage and picks up the microphone and Kelsi starts playing the paino.

_I fell in a perfect way Never had a choice to make Crashed into your tidal wave I didn't even struggle _

_Sailed right through your atmosphere Closed my eyes and landed here Didn't see the trouble And I didn't care _

_I can't unlove you Can't do that No matter how hard I try I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me, too_

_I can do almost anything I have to_

_But this is one thing, I cannot change_

_I almost kind of like the pain_

_Wear your tattoo like a stain_

_It will take forever_

_To fade away_

_I can't unlove you Can't do that No matter how hard I try I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me, too_

_I can do almost anything I have to_

_But I can't unlove you_

_No, why would I want to_

_There's always time for other dreams_

_Why must we erase these things_

_I can't unlove you Can't do that No matter how hard I try I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me, too_

_But I can't unlove you_

_Get through that _

_No matter how hard I try_

_I'll never turn my back _

_Someone who love me, too_

_I can do almost I have to_

_But I can't unlove you _

Gabriella walks off stage. Troy stands back stage thinking she was talking about me.

"Thank you, Miss. Montez." Miss. Darbus says.

**A FEW NUMBERS LATER**

"And now for our last number we have Troy Bolton singing Everyday." Miss. Darbus says.

Troy walks on stage and is about to see the song him and Gabriella wrote together for the talent show. Little did he know he was in for a surprise.

Troy:

_Once in a life time _

_Means theres no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me _

_Should grab it while we can_

Troy opens his mouth to sing the next part of the verse but Gabriella starts singing.(**I'm not going to explain the whole. It's just like in HSM2)**

Gabriella:

_Make it last forever  
And never give it back_

Troy:_  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
_

Troy and Gabriella:_  
Because this moment's really all we have_

Troy:_  
Everyday  
Of our lives,_

Gabriella:

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

Troy:_  
Gonna run_

Troy and Gabriella:_  
While we're young  
And keep the faith_

Troy:_  
Everyday  
_

Troy and Gabriella:_  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Gabriella: _  
Take my hand;  
_

Troy:

_Together we  
Will celebrate,_

Gabriella:_  
Celebrate._

Troy and Gabriella:_  
Oh, ev'ryday._

Gabriella:_  
They say that you should follow_

Troy:_  
And chase down what you dream_

Gabriella: _  
But if you get lost and lose yourself_

Troy:_  
What does is really mean?_

Gabriella:_  
No matter where we're going,_

Troy:_  
It starts from where we are._

Troy and Gabriella_  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
Of our lives,_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith.  
Everyday  
_

Troy:_  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
_

Gabriella:_  
Oh, ev'ryday_

Troy:_  
We're taking it back,  
We're doing it here  
Together!_

Gabriella:_  
It's better like that,  
And stronger now  
Than ever!  
_

Troy and Gabriella:_  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

Troy: _  
Everyday  
Of our lives,  
_Gabriella:_  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
_

Troy:_  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
_

Troy and Gabriella:_  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

Then all their friends start singing and come and join them on stage. __

Choir: _  
Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith  
Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!_

Gabriella:_  
Ev'ryday_

Everyone holds hands and takes a bow and walk off stage.

"So do you forgive me?" Troy asks hopefully as soon as they are off stage.

"Yes." Gabriella answers and then kisses him.

**Hope you guys liked this oneshot. It is the longest one I've ever written. Anyway review. The songs I used in this onesot were Gotta Go My Own Way HSM2, Fabulous HSM**2, **Unlove You Ashley Tisdale, and Everyday HSM2.**


End file.
